


We're at the End of Eternity

by Grass_Leaves



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flower Symbolism, I wrote this after Hiyori outfit was released btw, Introspection, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, This took me a few days to finish, This was rotting in my drafts waiting to be finished, religious discussion this is an Edenfic ofc, semi-character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_Leaves/pseuds/Grass_Leaves
Summary: Hiyori recollects everything Ibara has done for him and Eden.Their views are the polar opposite, but doesn't stop him from showing how he adores and sincerely appreciate the red head.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru & Saegusa Ibara, Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun & Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 6





	We're at the End of Eternity

The moment I saw you, I didn't like you. Not even one bit. A malicious cold-blooded reptile, eyeing on their prey. You looked at the both us with ill intent. Of course I wouldn't allow this. I won't let my precious Nagisa get hurt any longer, but it still happened. I still let you. I know you aren't like Eichi. And as always, I'm right, but you so much more vile... 

"His highness? Is there something you need me to do? You've been staring at me for a while. You may leave, our discussion was over a few minutes ago." You said as you try to not act like you're too uncomfortable in front of me. But too bad, I can already sense that you are. 

"Hm... Where is Jun? I want to buy some quiches with him!" I came up an excuse so you won't ask me further... 

Ibara, do you even have the slightest suspicion of me? I think you do. But I don't think you won't even ask, now, do you? Because you expect I would also do same for you. 

"That, I don't know. Why not his highness ask him instead? But please do refrain from eating too much, look at the calories you intake from time to time aswell" Hah, I know I'm being a handful, but I can't stand it when you keep on reminding I am. 

"Hmph! I don't need to be reminded by you, viper. I'll take my leave. Staying any minute longer with you will be bad weather!" I said as I slammed the door on my way out

Don't believe in my words, I want you to remind me more. You still would, right? 

I heard you sigh as I was out of your office, I guess you were also tired of me, huh?

"Yosh! And I'm out of that Viper's lair. Now~ where is Jun?" 

... 

Jun. I remember that time when I picked him up. Someone I dragged along with me out of impulse and then I showed him to you. You probably came up of a plan of who scout next, but I showed him to you. 

You were testing him, but I couldn't help but get the feeling you were doing this because you already knew he's the one you've been looking for. Even so, did you threw away the plans you so carefully created when I showed him to you? The ones you've probably spent days on planning... What a waste...

Now that I about it, you always adjust for us. When we always do something out of your plans you were the one who managed to make something more out of it. I bet you were so mad at Nagisa-kun during Conquest and also when he signed Eden up to show at a variety, right? You also said how much you hate varieties, but it can't be helped. You always get frustrated from reckless decisions because you're too plan-oriented. You're the complete opposite of us, easygoing without a care in the world. And we need you, to help us stay in line. Eden is successful as it is, thanks to you. 

.... 

"Oi, what do want, Ohisan?" Jun, mildly irritated, used to my antics. 

"We'll go get some quiches, of course!" I boldly stated as I hold your shoulder

"You didn't even ask if I want to" 

"Hush! The cafe I know serves the best" I pulled you out of your room. 

I won't let you have a second thought about this and you know it. Unlike that viper, you go along with whatever is happening even if it doesn't benefit you. 

And even if I tag Ibara to whatever I want, he still can somehow relate it to his work. He'll probably post it on social media so he can show it off to our fans and gain more views. He wouldn't rest. He would still keep on going...

... 

"Being here is so much better than with that Viper, ne~"

"You were with Ibara? That's surprising, did he give more work?"

"Un nn~ And I stayed for a while, but it was so annoying! He kept nagging me!"

"Isn't he supposed to do that? Ibara's also our producer"

"You too Jun!? Since when did you take his side? You traitor!"

"Oi, I'm sure he just means he wants you to take care of yourself more. You're even buying too many quiches, I bet you can't even eat them all."

"Hmph! I'll just take twelve!"

"Don't you think that's too many??"

"You just think that it is, you muscle head!"

... Now that I think about it, you're the only one in Eden where he calls by their name, without any stupid honoraries, Jun. Now don't you feel special? 

... 

If it weren't for Ibara, I probably wouldn't even find Jun. I'm afraid, he doesn't know the impact he does to other people. With such persistence, he states he created Eden for his own success and selfishness. But look at what he really did. He created a family for me to love and be myself. You've left such an impression to us. And all you wanted is to not get too close to you. 

But isn't that impossible? Ibara, how can we not? Aren't families supposed to love and help each other?

And I want to help you, too... 

I'll get him tomorrow. Understanding things from his side might help me more, I'm sure everyone who's encountered him wants to at least decipher what he's thinking.

...

But getting him out of work is already a hard task in it of itself, though getting you to talk about your feelings? It's like catching wind in a net. Creating strategies from scratch aren't my specialty, obviously. But that doesn't matter, I'll be stubborn as I can, I'll drag you out even if I know you'll get mad...

"Viper~ let's go buy some flowers! It's your break time anywayn, ne" I grabbed your and proceeded to go out of Cospro. I can't hear your irritation turn into helplessness. I always find it amusing. 

"Here, go here! Help me choose!" I put him by my side and pointed at the flora before us. 

"Nn... Sincerest apologies, Denka, but I do not know these things" 

"It doesn't matter whether you know it or not~ Just pick some flowers, the more the better! Pick whatever you think caught your eye, and not just some random flowers, ok? Oh and don't you dare ask the florists!" 

With unwavering confusion you looked left to right, up and down at all that's bestowed upon you. I'll leave you here in the meantime, I'll just get the ones I had in mind. 

My sincerest love and adoration... 

I find it a good thing that you can't even understand flower language. I don't even know what I'll do if you somehow find out.

A few minutes have gone by and I suddenly felt a presence going near me. 

"Denka, this will be enough. Let's hurry before it gets dark" 

"Pftt." As I thought, the colours and meanings are all over the place. 

"I told you, I don't know what I'm doing so I would appreciate it if we could get going" 

"No, no, no. Its an interesting choice of course!" 

I was almost done anyway... 

We went to the counter and bought it. And as we head back, Ibara asked about my purchase. 

"Denka, i apologies if its too much to ask, though may I know why you've bought 20 flowers? Isn't it too much?" I gave a chuckle of amusement and looked at the "flowers".

"These flowers, you speak of are roses~ These are called Rugosa roses to be exact! I know some of these don't look like the roses popularly known. 

And to answer you... We'll go to back to find out~" 

"Oh, I see" You said casually. Your reaction wouldn't even change if I told you. 

"Now you~ Don't you think its beautiful? In flower language, the colours, the number of flowers and the flowers itself has a meaning, some unexpected than others." 

"I wouldn't bother thinking of such. They all wither and die, Nothing beautiful lasts. So I wouldn't get too attached with these things" 

"But we should cherish them while they're still alive, ne?" 

"I digress. If we cherish every single flower, don't we get devastated seeing them wilt? Why should you suffer every time?"

"Because you love them. And it's ok for you suffer, you'll find value in every single one"

"... As I thought I couldn't understand such a notion."

"Hmm... I guess we're here. Let's go to the garden area and plant these!"

"And now, you'll make us a gardener, doing unnecessary work" 

"Come on~ Don't complain. Ibara, didn't I told you that I'll say the reason why I chose these?" 

"Indeed" 

"It's because they look like you!" 

"... Apologies, but by what means do I look like them?" 

"They remind me of you of course!"

You look in confusion as I laughed it out. 

Looking at the roses, they're pretty pink coloured flowers with a beautiful fragrance as you go near. If I were to grow them, I can easily see them flourish even with almost doing nothing. Very disease resistant, and it can survive with even the least amount of sun. And the chillest of cold. Its fruits are a remarkable bright red and very sweet. But aside from its beauty, it also has very abundant long, sharp thorns which surround its flower which scares anyone seeing it for the first time.

See? It reminds me of you!

........ 

"You wouldn't get attached to them, why?" 

I see you visibly startle from the sudden question. 

"I don't know what you mean, Denka"

"The way you explained it a moment ago. Is it from experience?" 

"... I apologise for intervening but why is this relevant?" 

It's nothing that's worth noting, Denka. It's just an explanation."

Hm...

"You know, We really worry for you" 

"And why? As of now, I'm still doing fine though. And you don't need to worry about useless things such as myself, after all"

"Oh? What's useless? Your wellbeing? Shouldn't e suppose to? You play a huge part of Eden, and aren't you forgetting you're also a member of it? " 

"Should I add that I know how that care of myself? With my management I am able to stay healthy even without you lot bothering me about it. "

"Hm... But that "useless" you're referring to, is affection, right? 

The notion you're so willing to fake as long as it benefits you. As an idol, as a producer, as the vice president. You fill your audience with lies and deception. 

But the affection you're witnessing now, it's the real one. Where you cherish someone, something as long as you really care about them. It's what we in Eden do for you, show you our affection because we really care for you. Even if we regrettably know, in your eyes, it's just for the unit sake. 

Christ died for our sins because he really loves humanity. He knows that they'll might still commit sin but that doesn't stop him from showing how much he loves us. Without reward.

I don't expect you to get it. I know you've lived a cruel life and I don't even know the half, nay the most of what you've been through. But this is the only reason why. Even if all flowers die, they all have a life that went through. Every single flower same, yet unique in their way. Shouldn't they all deserve love? "

"..."

"I know you're too overwhelmed by that, but it is what it is" 

"... I can't. This is too suffocating..." 

...

* * *

What is the love you're yearning for me understand? 

How do you want me give it? 

I don't know what you want from me. 

Haven't you forgotten that humans are selfish creatures, there is no "give without expectating". You people spout such nonsense I can't bear to comprehend. 

Even if Christ died because he "loves" us, he still expects us something. To love and accept him. He performed such an act for us to feel guilty about it. That isn't selfless now is it? 

Is that what want me to do? Love you back? Kneel in front of you and accept you? 

... Fucking gross.

............. 

" _Please! D-don't...!" The young boy no older than 10 says as he's being held by a man thrice his age. His arms tied on his back as he kneels in front of him. His body filled with cuts and bruses over as the old man pumps his own dick._

_"Your such a good toilet... Ah... " He stepped on the boy's stomach which caused him to lay on his back as kneels. Hurt, the young boy cried out loud._

_"Stop, STOP STOP!! AGH-"_

_Large clamy hands covered with his own semen pressed harshly on the face of the boy that it paled around the area._

_"FUCK OFF. Be grateful you can still live here" The old man positioned his dick to Ibara's face._

_"Wait- WAIT" He panics as he realise what the old man was trying to do._

_"Shh" The old man hushed as he strokes his dick on Ibara's face._

_"I cant- I cant, I cant-!! HMPPPH! MMM- Uuh.." Tears started to flow his face as he tries to breathe._

__

_"Here. Take it all in" He says as the young boy gags and thrashed about._

__

__

__

_"Yosh, you can be a good boy after all" The old man laughs as he's pleasuring himself by a child who's body he violated._

__

__

__

....

__

__

__

_"Ibara are you alright? Look, I know you don't want to put much effort, but at least try a bit. You're always called in by commander nowadays. As your instructor I really am worried about you"_

__

_"Yeah, yeah"_

__

_"Even your voice is hoarse. Just what do you in there?... Hah... I'll give you a glass of water, just sit still"_

__

_Damn it all..._

__

__

__

__

__

_Even if I kept doubting myself, I still want to believe that one day I'll be happy. That everything will pay off one day. I don't even know if it will happen but I still hope it will._

__

__

__

_That's why it's ok for me to suffer now. I'm training the in burning heat in summer. I'm freezing to death, digging mines in the midst of winter. Camouflage, hiding mud training while autumn rain is pouring. I'm alright with it. Because I hope everything will pay off in the future._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_But when is the future?_

__

__

__

_..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**Those who wishes for peace prepares for war**_

__

__

__

__

__

__

_When will you get peace? When you're duties are done? When you win against the opposing?_

__

__

_... And then what? Everything repeats..._

__

_Those who want joy should expect despair the same amount. That's why I get cautious when I feel at ease because I know deep down something bad will inevitably happen._

__

__

__

_When can I be truly happy when I'm expected to suffer?_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

> __
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _"At the very least, I want to get my hands on something that I’ll find myself spending my whole life treasuring."_

__

__

Why can't I do it now? Why am I unable to do this now? Isn't that the reason why I want to live?

__

_Isn't that why I want to survive?_

_I should expect happiness since God has a plan for everyone. Everyone. Right?_

_Is He planning for me to become like this? Is he trying to kill me so I could hope to live a happy life? He's planning on making me suffer what other people will never even experience?_

_Is he planning to do that? Why me? Why do you want me to be like this?_

_Ever since I was brought to this shitty life, not once was I ever happy with it. Why did make me like this? What did I do? Was it because I lived? Every day I look at the shitheads much luckier than I am that doesn't even deserve to be..._

_You're too busy making other people happy._

__

__

_Choosing who to love when he's expected to love everyone equally._

__

_Bullshit. He doesn't give a shit about me. He never did._

__

__

__

* * *

__

__

I cleaned my hands with the wet wipes I keep in my pocket and threw it in the bin. 

The flowers seem so vibrant as the sun set. 

Does my flower look prettier? 

I turned and gaze my eyes at the hair that sweetly complimented the horizon. And underneath those glasses has eyes that radiate such a hue that matches the afternoon sky

But now it has a cold stern gaze filled with anger and hatred. 

__

I sighed at gloomy face a few feet away from me. Can't you be happier? The sun of this world might set but I'm still here...

__

"... Ibara" I called. 

__

"..." 

Are you remembering something?

__

"Ibara?" I called your name again and you seem to snap out of it. 

__

"Yes, Denka?" you asked, dazed as you collect yourself. 

__

"Come here" You walked up to me. And I cupped your face with my hands and rested on your hair. You jolted, and I caressed you hair and breathed slowly. 

__

In due time, I'll teach you how to feel loved. I'll make you know what it is to live freely. I'll show you a fine weather you never experienced and bask in it without a care in the world.

__

I'll show you the wonders of Eden...

__

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Hi, how's your day?
> 
> Sorry I'm much more used to draw than write about sex. But it would probably take a year for me to actually finish drawing this.
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
